


An Irrational Heart

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [53]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 100 days challenge, He talks to Someone, Kirk is Only mentioned, M/M, Personal Challenge, Spock is Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: “That’s irrational.”Or: Spock realizes he’s in love with Kirk. He goes to  talk to someone about it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 22





	An Irrational Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of 100 Days Challenge

Spock stops in the middle of the hallway and is lucky no one is around to see him. His brain must be fried from all the calculations he’s been doing, Because he cannot be in love with his captain. 

Perhaps he is tired or sick he realizes, and that is why his brain is telling him irrational things, but Spock knows he will not be able to sleep with this fact on his mind.

He needs to talk with someone. And the man he wants to talk to is Bones because the man is always honest and blunt.

So instead of going to his bedchamber like he intended Spock changes direction and goes to the ship’s Medical Bay.

“I think I’m in love with James Kirk.” Spock says upon entering the doctor’s office.

Bones who’s staring at a screen spins his chair around and asks an important question, “Are you sure you don’t have a brain sucking parasite on you? Because that’s irrational.”


End file.
